The story of Cake-Sama & Erza
by The Shadow Sisters
Summary: No Cake-Sama isn't cake. He is an actual character from Fairy Tail. Cake-Sama is... well I would tell you but it would ruin the story a bit but I am pretty sure a few chapters in you should be able to guess. Slight appearances from Juvia, Lyon, Natsu and Lucy. Rated T for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is written by the younger shadow sister (Choco), the characters will get ooc a bit but that is going to always happen with me. Thanks to a very good friend of mine for helping me write this as she played some of the characters in this. Any suggestions for other stories or title helpings will be very much appreciated. ^_^ Thank you for taking your time to read this. Also things might be spelled in the way we normally next. (What=Wut or something) I will change most of it but for some of it, it just sounds better that way. That is the way I write so... Anyways lets start the fan fiction now.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

Erza) WHY YOU IDIOT BROKE MY CAKE AT THIS GUILDS PARTY MY CAKE!

Natsu) I'M SORRY DON'T HURT ME ERZA! PLEASE!

Erza) MY CAKE -dark aura surrounding her-

Natsu) IT WAS GRAY'S FAULT TOO!

Erza) YOU SHALL BOTH DIE TODAY!

Gray)WAIT WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?

Juvia) Oh no! Not my dear dear Gray-Sama!

Erza) -grabs both by the neck and beats them up-

Gray) I hate you so much Flame Brain!

Natsu) I hate you too Ice princess!

Erza) YOU BOTH OWE ME ONE HUNDRED POUNDS OF CAKE, EACH!

Gray) BUT I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!

Natsu) IF I'M GETTING HURT YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!

Erza) I DON'T CARE I WANT 200 POUNDS OF CAKE IN ONE HOUR EXACT! IF YOU ARE EVEN ONE SECOND LATE YOU DIE!

Gray) You're a fucking bastard Natsu.

Choco: The reason it is rated T.

Natsu) I'M NOT!

Erza) -kicks them both really hard and they go flying-

Gray) oh shit! Ice make kite -balances his flying-

Juvia)-saves gray-

Gray) I'M NOT A FUCKING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS LET ME GO!

Choco: Wait did I say slight swearing towards the end? Oops xD

Juvia) Juvia loves you!

Natsu) -laughing his head off-

Gray) Shuddup!

Juvia) Water nebula! -attacks NATSU-

Natsy) Ouch

Lyon) -jealous-

Juvia) Gray-Sama shall not be teased!

Gray) Juvia can u let go now?

Juvia) Juvia likes it here -is hugging Gray-

Lyon) GRAY YOU LET HER GO!

Juvia) Gray-Sama please fulfil your beloveds only wish. Kill Lyon.

Gray & Lyon) Wait what?!

Juvia) kill Lyon for me please my love!

Natsu) Didn't you two like know each other since you were little kids?

Gray) Yes, he is technically the only family I have with me.

Juvia) Juvia is sorry forget Juvia ever said that. JUVIA IS SORRY! -crying

Gray) Don't cry Juvia we don't need to flood the guild!

Juvia) JUVIA IS SORRY! -crying and crying and crying flooding the guild-

Choco: Who remembers that episode? XDD

Lyon) WOAH!

Gray) STOP CRYING JUVIA!

Juvia) -still crying- JUVIA IS SORRY GRAY SAMA!

Juvia) JUVIA LOVES GRAY AND WILL ONLY STOP IF HE KISSES JUVIA ON THE LIPS XD

Lyon & Gray) -freezes- WHAT?!

Juvia) JUVIA WILL ONLY TAKE A KISS AS FORGIVENESS -still crying-

Lyon) GRAY THINK OF HER HAPPINESS

Gray) I don't even...-literally swimming in Juvia's tears-

Juvia) JUVIA LOVES GRAY

Juvia) JUVIA WILL CRY UNTIL GRAY LOVES HER

Gray) -I don't love her in that way, however I need to protect the guild- -swims in the tears towards her-

Juvia) JUVIA WONT TAKE A PRETEND KISS AS AN ANSWER

Juvia) JUVIA WILL ONLY ACCEPT PASSIONATE AND MEANINGFUL KISS FROM GRAY-SAMA

 **-guild starts to fall apart and is crumbling-**

Gray) -grabs her shoulders and takes a deep breath this cant be fucking happening-

Juvia) -turns into her own tears and goes out of gray-SAMAs hand- JUVIA SAID SHE WONT ACCEPT PRETEND KISSES

Gray) Your going to break the fucking guild!

 **-guild crumbles-**

Juvia) JUVIA ONLY ACCEPTS TRUE KISSES OR SHE WILL CRY FOREVER.

Gray) -is underneath bits of wood and concrete-

Lyon) Gray? Graay?

Juvia) -saves gray- JUVIA ONLY ACCEPTS TRUE KISSES -town starts to floods-

The rest of the guilds) -really confused-

My laptop died on me T-T so this isn't the complete chapter that it was supposed to be cause I couldn't get the roleplay up cause of my laptop but it was still a pretty long chapter, no? Thank you for reading and reviews will be appreciated :D.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is a late chapter but it's because I lost my Skype chat with my friend T-T I am still trying to look for it but it still won't let me scroll up so this RP will have to end I am so sorry I know that AnimeStoleMyLife and A Sleeptalking Demigod liked it so I have started a new one which will have the somewhat same plot line as this one but still be slightly different. Also should I leave the one chapter that I wrote out on or delete it from our lists.


End file.
